The Summer Party
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Nina hosts a pool party to celebrate the summer, and it's a party that only the Movers and friends could have. Rated for a few harsh words.


Story requested by Katy. You'd better enjoy this... Or else!!!

***

The Summer Party

"Hey guys!" Nina exclaimed, coming into the Warehouse.

"Hey, Nina!" The Movers greeted the pink-clad girl.

"What's up, sweetie?" Rich questioned his girlfriend as she walked over.

"Kelly and I are having a party to celebrate the on-set of summer!" Nina announced.

"That's fantastic!" The Movers exclaimed.

"I can't wait! Me and Mr. Rubber Donkey have just been waiting for open pool season, haven't we, Mr. Rubber Donkey?" Scott directed towards the inflatable inner-tube with a donkey's head.

"Um... Yeah!" Nina agreed rather sheepishly. "We've been waiting, too. Kitty's been talking non-stop for four months about the new bathing suit that she bought."

"Um... Why would you buy a bathing suit in February?" Smitty asked, confused.

"It's a girl thing." Rich and Scott informed the cowboy Mover.

"Duh." Nina added, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, this Saturday, just show up around noon, and bring food unless you want to starve. Rich will be grilling!"

"I am? Thanks for the advanced warning, Nina."

"Oh, yeah, Rich, can you work the grill at my party?" Nina asked sweetly as she turned to go.

"So much for asking after you've already said that I would..." Rich sighed. "So I guess that I could..."

"Great! See you guys this weekend, then!" Nina exclaimed as she fluttered out of the Warehouse.

***

"So glad that you could come!" Nina greeted the Movers when they showed up together on her doorstep. "Kitty's already here, and so is Kelly..." Nina motioned towards the door that lead out to her back yard.

"I hope that you don't mind that I brought Katie along, Nina." Smitty started as he stepped inside, guiding his girlfriend inside.

"Not at all! It's very nice to meet you again." Nina shook Katie's hand. "You can change into your suit in the bathroom. It's just up the stairs and to the left."

"Thanks, Nina." Katie smiled at her before she wandered up the stairs. Nina and Smitty walked out to her backyard, where Scott was already down to him swimming trunks with Mr. Rubber Donkey firmly around his waist. Rich and Dave were pulling out Nina's old barbecue, and Kelly was rubbing sun-block on Kitty's back.

"Hey! Why don't I get to rub sun-block onto your back, Kitty?" Scott protested, walking over to the two girls.

"Maybe you should have gotten here sooner, sweetie." Kitty spoke in a low voice. She stretched and sat up when Kelly moved away.

"Why are you wearing such provocative clothing, potato-bug?" Scott protested upon seeing Kitty's string bikini.

"Oh? Do you want me to take it off?" Kitty asked, reaching back and tugging on the string.

"What?" Scott hissed.

"Do it!" Dave urged the brunet on. Kitty tossed her hair over her shoulder and lay back down in the lounge chair.

"Kitty, it's my turn now!" Kelly protested as she finished rubbing sun-block onto her face. She turned over so that she was on her stomach. Kitty stepped over and climbed on top of Kelly, resting on her ample back-side as she rubbed sun-block onto Kelly's back.

"Oh... Hot..." Scott sighed.

"Hey, guys. Wha'd I miss?" Katie asked as she stepped from the house, wearing an over-sized white t-shirt, her blue swimsuit visible beneath. She tripped over a hose that Dave and Rich had moved while getting out the barbecue.

"Not, much." Smitty sighed from one of Nina's outdoor bar-stools.

"Katie!" Kitty exclaimed, accidentally throwing the bottle of sun-block into the pool. "Oopsie!" Kitty jumped from Kelly and tripped over her feet as she ran to fetch the bottle back.

"Seems like much, to me, Smitty." Katie laughed as she joined her boyfriend at the bar. Smitty sighed as they watched Scott and Kitty fighting over who should go in to get the bottle.

"It's really alot if you were around more." He sighed. Katie pouted.

"It's not my fault that work keeps me away from you. If I had my way, I'd spend the entire day with you like Nina and Kitty!"

"Please, Katie." Dave sighed as Rich poured charcoal into the barbecue. "I only wish that Kitty would spend half as much time as she spend with us at her own job."

"Hey! I work hard, you know!" Kitty screamed at Dave. Her distraction gave Scott the upper hand in the fight and he pushed her into the pool. "Scott Durbin, you are _so_ dead!" Kitty screamed, pushing her soaked locks out of her eyes.

"Cannonball!" Scott screamed, jumping up into the air and bell-flopping into the middle of the pool. He landed hard on the surface of the water and stopped moving.

"Ooh... Is he okay?" Katie asked, watching as Scott slowly sank to the bottom of the pool. All movement stopped except for Kitty, who pulled herself out of the pool and sat with her feet in the cool water, wringing out her hair.

Scott hit the bottom of the pool and started to come back up. He broke the surface and coughed up a gallon of water.

"Um... You okay, sweetie?" Kitty hesitantly asked.

"Mr. Rubber Donkey?!" Scott gasped, moving to an up-right position in the water. "Are you okay? Speak to me, Mr. Rubber Donkey!"

"He's fine." Everyone but Kelly and Katie agreed in unison.

"Come on in, Katie! The water is just right!" Kitty exclaimed, waving the other woman over.

"Um..." Katie hesitated, looking from Kitty sitting with her feet in the pool, then to Smitty.

"It's okay, Katie. You wanted to come and enjoy yourself, right?"

"Yeah." Katie agreed. She leaned in for a quick kiss before she walked over to the pool, pulling off her shirt, tossing it aside and diving into the pool.

"Brr! This water is freezing, Kitty!" Katie complained, coming up and rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Feels great to me!" Kitty exclaimed, but then her face fell flat. "Maybe it's because I'm from Colorado. A new cold-front just dumped another foot of snow on them yesterday."

"In May?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's insane, I know, but hey! It's Colorado!" Kitty shrugged. Scott swam over to where she was sitting and pulled himself up for a kiss.

"Whoa!" Rich and Dave exclaimed as the flame from the grill shot up, at least a good foot above Nina's six-foot wall.

"Now seems like a good time to go vegetarian..." Katie laughed as she watched the men struggle with the grill. Smitty had joined them in a somewhat vain attempt to help.

"I like my food cooked well, but not burnt to ashes, guys!" Kitty screamed at them.

"I haven't even gotten out the hamburgers and hot-dogs, yet." Nina reassured the girls with a wink.

"You're working much to hard, Nina! Come into the pool or we'll be forced to throw you in!" Kitty insisted. "You, too, Kell!"

"I don't wanna!" Kelly protested, not looking at anything. "I'm working on getting a luxurious, all-natural summer _glow_."

"Yeah. You do that and I'll sit here and freckle myself to death in this sun!" Kitty fanned herself and Scott pulled on her feet and she fell into the water a second time.

"Hey, be careful!" Nina exclaimed, worried about Kitty hurting herself on the wall of the pool. She pulled off her tank-top, wriggled out of her shorts and stepped into the pool. "It is a little colder than I would have hoped. I guess that we've been getting some of that cold air from Colorado..."

"I really don't think that Colorado is that close to us where we'd get their second-hand weather, Nina." Katie pointed out. They turned to ask Kitty about it, but she and Scott were locked in a mock-wrestling match underwater. "Um..." Katie hesitated about if she should venture closer.

"I wouldn't get any closer, Katie, not unless you want to get sucked into their fighting." Nina informed her.

"Oh, okay."

"Oy, Rich! I'm starving!" Kitty yelled as she and Scott broke the surface for a few minutes to get some air. "When's lunch gonna be- blub-blub-blub-bluuuub." She was cut off when Scott dunked her under the water.

"Um..." Rich started, and then the grill spat up another monster flame. "In a bit!"

***

"Food!" Kitty growled, piling hamburgers and hot dogs onto her paper plate and running off to hide in the corner with her hoard.

"Um..." Katie looked to Kitty as Smitty handed her a grilled hamburger.

"Don't worry about her. She just likes to eat!" Scott exclaimed as he attempted to offer Kitty condiments, or at least some bread. Kitty growled but accepted the bread and the entire bottle of mustard. "Just leave her alone for a while. She's hypoglycemic and can get a little testy."

"Hippo-guy-what?" Nina whispered.

"Hypoglycemic." Scott explained. "It's when the blood glucose levels get to low."

"Oh. Like a diabetic?" Dave asked.

"Well... a little." Scott sighed, looking over to where Kitty was. Or... at least where she had been. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm right here, sweetie." Kitty spoke up from the seat next to Scott. "Where else would I be?"

"You... corner... Hippopotamus!" Scott exclaimed, crossing his arms in his confusion.

"What about Tom Poppo?" Kitty asked as she took a bite of her single hamburger.

"Um... What happened to your other food?"

"What other food?"

"Never mind!" Scott pouted as they turned back to their lunches in silence.

***

"Come on, Kelly! You came to Nina's summer party for no other reason than to sit out in the sun?" Kitty pulled on Kelly's hand, urging her into the pool.

"Yes!" Kelly insisted, resisting Kitty's urging. "In Borovia... AHHHHHH!"

"What is it, Kelly?" Everyone exclaimed, focusing on the Borovia native.

"W-w-w-w-w-woodland creature! In the p-p-p-p-pool!" Kelly whimpered, pointing at the pool. Everyone looked at Nina's pool and Smitty chuckled. Warehouse Mouse was floating in the pool with little blue floaties.

"Oh, don't worry Kelly, that's just Warehouse Mouse!" Smitty explained, stepping into the pool and scooping up the little grey-brown mouse.

"Smitty! Squeek-squeek-squeek!"

"Oh! Of course! I'm sure that Nina's got some inside for ya, little buddy!"

"Thanks, Smitty!" WHM exclaimed before jumping out of Smitty's hand and running inside.

"Hey! Towel off before you go inside!" Nina screamed, chasing after the mouse.

"Hyaa!" Dave and Rich grunted, picking up Kelly and tossing her into the pool.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kelly screamed before she hit the surface with a loud splash. "Hey! What the hell, guys?!" Kelly hissed when she came up to the surface again. The boys ignored her and jumped into the pool after her. "Ahhhh!" Kelly screamed as she was swept against the opposite wall from the wave the Movers created.

"Hey!" Kitty screamed as she stepped into the pool. "Lets play chicken, guys!"

"What?" Nina laughed as she and WHM came out from inside. WHM was eating a giant piece of cheese.

"Chicken!" Kitty laughed, pushing on Scott's shoulders until he went under the water and she sat on his shoulders. Scott stood up and leaned back until Kitty fell back into the water again. "Hey! You are a bad chicken player!" Kitty complained, swimming over to Dave. "If you won't behave, then I'm sure that Dave would enjoy having my legs wrapped around him!"

"What? No!" Scott protested.

"Yes!" Dave exclaimed, going under the water at Kitty's urging.

"What? No!" Scott insisted, pulling Kitty's arm. Kitty sighed and climbed back onto Scott's shoulders.

"Mee-mee!" Kelly screamed, dunking Rich under the water and climbing onto his shoulders.

"Wait... Why do I-" Rich started, coming up from under the water, holding onto Kelly's legs.

"Warehouse Mouse!" Kitty screamed, pointing to the Woodland creature. "You can be the referee!"

"Squeek-squeek?"

"Of course we'll give you more cheese!" Kitty sighed.

"Come on, guys! Someone else will play winner!" Nina sighed as the others climbed out of the pool.

"Ready? Go!"

"Move, Scott!" Kitty screamed as Rich and Kelly came at them. Kelly grabbed Kitty's hair and pulled, while Kitty screamed in pain and wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist and tried to pull her off Rich.

"Gak..." Rich complained when Kelly wrapped her legs tightly around Rich's neck.

"Sorry, Rich, I-" Kelly apologized to Rich, but was cut off when Kitty roughly head-butted her in the stomach. "Omph!" Kitty headed-butted her again and Kelly lost her balance and fell from Rich.

"The winner!" WHM declared, but Kitty and Kelly were to busy fighting under water to hear.

"Um..." Katie started, motioning towards the two fighting females.

"Let Kitty get it out of her system now. And just be glad that it's not you!" Scott sighed as he and Rich climbed out of the pool, away from the violently fighting females.

***

"What a fun day!" Kitty sighed, stretching her back as she and Scott walked home.

"Um... sure. Yeah. It was enjoyable." Scott agreed. He put his hand on the small of Kitty's back, and she shrieked and jumped back in pain. "What? What?"

"Ouch! I'm totally burnt!" Kitty cried in pain as she lifted up her top to show Scott her lobster-red back. There was a hand-print where Scott had just touched her.

"Ooh... Ouch." Scott sighed. "I thought that you put on sunscreen, potato-bug?"

"I did." Kitty moaned. "It's never enough. No matter how much I put on... I always end up being able to cook eggs on my skin..." Scott could see the heat-waves coming from her skin.

"I'll just run to the store and pick you up some aloe..." Scott excused himself before he ran off in the opposite direction. Kitty chuckled as she continued on to Scott's house.

"I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out that he left his wallet at home...?"


End file.
